Minecraft Christmas
|album = Hark! T'is What Thou Refers To As Yogsmas! |featuring = Area 11 (vocals and instrumentals) |time = 4:12 |date = 20 December, 2013 }} 'Minecraft Christmas '''is a song released by Area 11 from the Yogscast on the 15th December, 2012. The song is part of the Charity Donation Livestreams on the 2012 Christmas as it suggests in the video description. The portions of the video that take place in "reality" were animated by Fredrik Malmhake and the portions that take place in Minecraft were animated by Ciaran Askew. The song was released in the album ''Hark! T'is What Thou Refers To As Yogsmas! Plot and Summary The song mainly features Steve, who, in the song, has lost his job and is all alone at home. He also has to pay bills, which he cannot afford to pay. He has electricity but no internet so he decides to play single-player Minecraft. He enters a seed and spawns in a snowy biome. Steve makes a snow golem, who he takes in as a friend. They play many games in the snow and build many structures. After they are tired out and go home, the snow golem cooks some Christmas foods in a furnace while the exhausted Steve sleeps. When he wakes up, he sadly finds that the snow golem has melted due to the heat. He switches off the computer and goes to sleep. In the morning, he receives a text from his Dad saying that he has restored Steve's internet and he goes on the server and meets other members of the Yogscast. They exchange gifts and dance around the Christmas tree. Steve suddenly sees many new snow golems around and makes a new friend with one. They happily celebrate the Christmas and the song ends with everyone satisfied. Video Lyrics It's Christmas Eve but no snow's falling down I'm all alone, no, there's no one around Can't pay my bills 'cause I lost my job I still got power but my internet's off I hate this world, but I love this new seed 68954012663 Spawn in a forest, with snow on the floor Could this be the Christmas I was searching for? My mates went away and they didn't invite me My parents aren't dead, no, they juw and a pumpkin together I've made a friend who'll be with me forever 'Cause it's a Minecraft Christmas time Chillin' with my buddy even though I'm offline There's a whole world of joy and cheer That's a very, very, very nice Christmas you're havin' this year We built a house, well it's more of a shack I've got the wood and he's got my back He throws his balls at the mobs so unruly I decked the halls with this lapis lazuli We ventured out, just my snowman and me We found a sapling for a Christmas tree (Christmas tree!) We skipped back home so happy and gay No, wait, I meant that in the old fashioned way We had a roast chicken 'cause the game's not got turkey We made mashed potatoes from the squids, they're so derpy But the furnace was hot and when I awoke I found Fifteen little snowballs lying there on the ground 'Cause it's a Minecraft Christmas time Nothing seems cheery now my buddy has died There's a whole world of pain and fear It's a very, very, very bad Christmas I'm having this year There goes my phone, it's a text from my dad (Merry Christmas, son!) For an early gift, he got my internet back Hop on the server, all my friends are online Turns out they've been waiting for me all of this time Spawn into the world, and what do I see? A snowman party for my homies and me Exchanging gifts and dancing without a care Me and my snowman, we're walking in the air! It's a Minecraft Christmas time Chillin' with my buddies everyone is online There's a whole world of joy and cheer That's a very, very, very nice Christmas... 'Cause its a Minecraft Christmas time Chillin' with my buddies, everyone is online There's a whole world of joy and cheer That's a very, very, very nice Christmas you're having, A very, very, very nice Christmas Oooh A very, very, very nice Christmas we're having this year (Be a shame if something were to happen to it) Trivia *Up until the last few days of production, the animators were under the impression that the main character was supposed to be Sparkles*. However they were corrected by Sparkles* and told the character is supposed to be Steve. This resulted in Sparkles* having to be added into the group shot last second which is why he is last in the line. *The paintings inside the house seen throughout the video where created by both FredMalm and Ceeraanoo and added in at the last minute. *The painting of a pipe behind Steve and the snow golem during the dinner scene is based on "The Treachery of Imagery" which is one of FredMalm's favorite paintings. *The painting above Steve's bed when he wakes up is suppsed to be a "family of shoes" and was inspired from a suggestion on Ceeraanoo's twitter when he asked his followers "what paintings he should draw". *The seed mentioned in the song, 68954012663, is an actual seed of a "snowy Taiga biome". *The Youtube video has 4 million views. *The song peaked at 69th place on the official chart. Category:Yogscast Songs Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Area 11 Category:Yogscast Category:Hark! T'is What Thou Refers To As Yogsmas!